


Oh Ana

by shotgunSinner



Series: Tales from AlterniEarth [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Captain Eridan Ampora, Clinginess, Clinging, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Sollux Captor, Trolls (Homestuck), Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: Captain Eridan Ampora finally docks at his long-awaited destination. He brings not only supplies for the heiress, but an offer, albeit a less than diplomatic one...(TW: kinda rapey at first, but actual smut is only dubcon/fullcon. NOT AN ERIFEF FIC)





	Oh Ana

After a quarter sweep at sea, with several wipes of docking peppered about, Captain Eridan Ampora finally docked his ship at its destination. The imperial vessel he commanded bore not just general supplies, but gold for the princess.

Princess Feferi Peixes lived in a palace on a peninsula far from the capital where the Condece resided. It was mostly for her own safety as one day Feferi would have to challenge her mother for the throne. Tradition forced her into secluded life, which is why she looked forward to visiting ships if any kind.

As Eridan stepped off of the ship, he could smell the inviting fragrance of flowers and tea leaves drifting about like a cloud. He was so used to the sharpness of sea spray that he missed the scents of luxury.

“Her Imperial Highness Princess Feferi will join us shortly,” An indigoblooded guard announced as Eridan and the most elite of his crew entered the throne room.

They stood silent for a few minutes before the grand doors gilded with gold opened. The princess, followed by her train of jadebloods, entered the hall. She smiled at her company as she took her place on the throne. Her train positioned themselves around her submissively.

“Your Highness,” Eridan greeted with a grandiose bow, before approaching her.

Feferi grinned, clasping her hands together,

“It’s wonderful to have guests!”

“I come bearin’ more than just imperial bodies, but gold and supplies from Her Imperial Condescension.”

The fuschiablood’s eyes sparkled,

“My mother sent me gold?”

“Yes, it was on her command that the people of her great empire offer a gift to their future empress.”

“How generous of them,” She squealed, “What is your name, sir?”

“I am Captain Eridan Ampora.”

“Well, Captain Ampora, I owe you a great debt for this!”

“Of course not, Your Highness. It is my duty to serve and I will do so under your resplendent rule.”

“A true friend of the empire,” Feferi giggled, “Come with me Captain, I’d love to speak with you.”

Eridan shot a cocky glance at his associates as Feferi stepped down from her throne. While she exchanged a few hushed words with a jadeblood, Eridan commanded the other sailors to return to the ship and await his return. The jadeblood seemed reluctant to leave the princess alone.

The violetblood took her hand,

“Shall we speak in the courtyard? It’s lovely outside.”

“Sure.” Feferi managed while blushing a pale shade of pink. She lowered her voice, “You may call me Feferi, but only when no one else is around.”

“I’m honoured,  _ Feferi _ .” She was surprised by the way his voice dropped.

“Are you… ill?” She tilted her head with confusion.

“Huh? No, no, of course not. I–” A flustered Eridan stammered, thankful to be away from any others.

The fuschiablood giggled,

“It’s alright, Captain. Of all the luxuries I possess, company is the one I’m pressed for.”

“Personally, I prefer quality over quantity, especially in company.”

“For that, I have to look no further.”

“You are too kind, Feferi.” Eridan said her name with a practiced cadence, for he had played this scene out in his head innumerable times.

While he was a captain at heart, the only thing Eridan loved more than the sea was power. It was common knowledge that the fastest way to power was through those at the top. The Condesce was untouchable, but her brood? They were easy prey.

The two strode into the courtyard where Feferi waved off the guards positioned about.

“Their constant vigilance can get pesky,” She told him, rolling her eyes.

Despite his stoic façade, Eridan was grinning on the inside.

As they sat down on a marble bench in the garden, Feferi stared down at her hands. The moonlight glinted off the gold chains adorning her horns, creating a brilliant focal point among the nocturnal blossoms only fuschiabloods were permitted to own.

“I’d hate to be rude,” Feferi began softly, “But do you have a moirail?”

Surprised, the violetblood took a moment to collect himself,

“Once. We were young, but our divergin’ paths forced us apart. I joined the Imperial Navy and he, like the pariah he was, presumably took to shadier dealin’s.”

“A lowblood?”

“Worse. A  _ mutant _ .”

Feferi gasped and covered her mouth in shock, 

“So it’s true they exist?”

“Of course. But there is so much you don’t know that I can show you, Feferi.”

A smile spread across her lips,

“You’d be my moirail?!”

“What about somethin’… more? Somethin’ more… flushed?”

Feferi’s mouth fell open and her entire face turned fuschia. She quickly looked away.

“You wouldn’t want to be my matesprit… and it was foolish of me to propose a moirallegiance…”

Eridan leaned closer to pull her hands away from her face,

“And why is that?” He asked, mustering a gentle demeanour.

“Heiresses must kill their matesprits upon inheriting the throne and essentially imprison their moirails for the duration of their reign. It’s a horrible life and I’m,” Her voice cracked as her eyes welled with pink tears, “Horrible for suggesting it.”

Eridan was rolling his eyes internally,  _ Her life is that of a diamond in a glass case. She pities all those beneath her and… and yet… she is beautiful. More importantly, she’s the  _ heiress _ . This is a now-or-never, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. _

“No one has to know,” The violetblood cooed, turning her chin to face him. Somehow, despite her bout of weeping, her dewy face was still framed perfectly by her long hair. Eridan could almost bring himself to feel something for her.

“You are weak,” He whispered harshly, dropping the charade, “You’ll never defeat your mother alone. Accept my help and I’ll be your right hand man.”

“At what cost…?”

“You may be the pretty face, but I’ll be pulling all the strings.”

“W-Why would I ever accept such a deal?!” Her brows knit with anger, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

“Because you have no choice,” The violetblood growled, barely audible.

Feferi’s eyes were ghastly wide as he pecked a patronizing kiss on her check. After a few seconds more of silence, she blinked and opened her mouth to scream.

“Don’t,” Eridan sneered, shifting his hand to cover her mouth. He flashed the blade concealed in his waistcoat without breaking eye contact.

“Shh, it’s fine.” He stroked her cheek with one hand while the other one took her around the waist, She let out a chirp of surprise as he shoved her back against the nearest wall. He held her there with a hand against her throat.

“Aren’t heiresses taught to defend themselves?–not that I’m complaining.” The violetblood smirked, his free hand loosening her bodice and reaching under to grope her grubscars.

“I won’t hurt you. I believe in the good inside all trolls,” Feferi squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut.

“For that, you’re a fool,  _ princess _ ,” Eridan announced scornfully.

“I–” The fusichiablood began to speak but was cut off by her own yelp as his hand stroked her sheathe. He growled and tightened his grip on her throat for a second in response,

“Alternia needs a strong leader. And I’ve never even met a lowblood as weak as you.”

“And you think that throng leader is you?”

Eridan whipped around, eyes blown wide with ire.

“What are you doin’ here, Captor?!” He demanded.

Hands in his pockets, Sollux shrugged,

“Well, I wath just thtrolling the groundth, when I heard thome… curiouth thoundth. I theemth I’ve found the thource.” He motioned with his chin toward the pined princess.

The goldblood’s cool express turned dark.

“Let her go.”

“I am, not only your captain, but a violetblood,” Eridan snorted indignantly, “You love to try to assert yourself, don’t you,  _ mustardblood _ ?”

Sollux pointed to Feferi and a bolt of twinned red and blue energy shot forth. She collapsed against Eridan, who let her slump to the floor with thinly veiled disgust. He snapped back to Sollux with narrowed eyes,

“What are you playin’ at?”

“How would you like to be treated like that?” Sollux sneered, “If you’re dithguthted with anyone, it thould be yourthelf.”

With measured strides, the lowblood approached Eridan, who didn’t falter from his piercing gaze. As the violetblood’s hand slid to the blade at his hip, Sollux’s eyes began to crackle with electricity. Eridan’s hand faltered, clenched into a fist, and fell still at his side.

“The few who are crucial to my success are granted my mercy,” He explained, a smugness washing over him, “Because I need you to power my ship, I’ll keep you around.”

“Oh really? There’th not another reathon you ‘keep me around’? Hmm?” Sollux was smirking as neared the highblood. His arrogance was no match for Sollux’s nihilism. “Your pride will be the death of you, Eridan Ampora.”

The goldblood planted his one hand on the wall, beside Eridan’s head. He leaned closer so that their foreheads were almost touching.

“A little empathy wouldn’t kill you,” Sollux hissed, baring his teeth. His tone replaced any inclination of kindness his words contained with warning.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me,” Eridan snarled in reply, wincing as the lowblood grasped at his collar in his spare hand.

“I thaw what you were going to do to her.” Sollux, using his height to his advantage, lifted the other up to eye level before shoving him down to his knees.

“Do well and maybe I won’t tell anyone what you tried to do to the princeth.”

The violetblood shot daggers with his eyes up at Sollux, whose face was painted with a mix of disdain and self-satisfaction.

“If you bite me I’ll fucking fry your innardth.”

Eridan grumbled a belligerent remark as his hand fell upon the goldblood’s pants.

_ He’s like putty in my hands,  _ Sollux mused contently,  _ He’s so damn predictable.  _ As the lowblood pet at Eridan’s hair, his expression softened.  _ No one at sea this often should have hair this soft! _ He marveled silently.

Sollux glanced down at Eridan who, despite his best efforts, couldn’t perfectly mask his jittery ineptitude. Sollux found it unlikely that it was fear, but he also couldn’t figure out if it eagerness to be done  _ with _ him, or eagerness to be done  _ by _ him.

Sollux ran his fingers along the highblood’s skull one final time, letting them snag in place. He tilted Eridan’s head back to look up at him as his dual bulges wriggled free. The highblood stifled a cringe as they flicked across his chin, leaving a small trail of yellow slurry.

“Open up,” The goldblood instructed, his free hand grasping his bulges which had twined together.

Eridan clenched his jaw for a second before wetting his lips pensively.

“Did I give you an option?” Sollux growled, fighting back the warble in his voice. He felt a pang in his chest nevertheless.

The captain’s eyes dropped shut as his mouth lolled open.

“Don’t you want to thee me? You would have done it to her.”

Though his eyes shot open, Eridan’s mouth was overcome before he could retort.

The lowblood still gripped at the other’s hair as he thrust his hips forward at an unforgiving pace. His other hand returned to the wall as a brace.

The Eridan’s eyes welled with violet tears in a mixture of concentration and discomfort. Despite the ruthlessness Sollux was seemingly performing with, he kept stopping short, refusing to let himself ram down his captain’s throat.

Abruptly, the goldblood slowed to a near halt. Cautious of both Eridan’s razor-sharp teeth and reaction, he slid both his bulges to the back of his throat. This time, his pace was languid, painstakingly slow.

Even together, Sollux’s bulges were equally as lanky as he was. Still, Eridan had never experienced such a thing before. Several tears slid down his violet-dusted cheeks as he failed to combat the urge to gag.

“You’re a filthy bulge-thlut.” Sollux jeered, “You think I can't thee how much you’re enjoying thith?” He gestured down to where one of Eridan’s hands was palming himself through his pants. In a flash, the violetblood withdrew his hand, his face now entirely flushed.

“Thtand up,” The lowblood commanded, his bulges swiping across Eridan’s face with a thick streak of slurry as he yanked up at his hair. The captain flinched again from both that and the gluey mixture of saliva and slurry pasted around his lips and cheeks.

As the violetblood rose on his shaky legs, Sollux spun him around and pressed him against the wall.

“If it helpth, you can think of thith ath revenge for all the impetuouth handjobth our relationthip bore.”

“Wouldn’t you agree they’re mutually beneficial?” Eridan replied with laboured breath.

“What the fuck do I get out of jerking you off?”

“A small price to pay for what I give you.”

“Ah yeth, morally dubiouth blowjobth… the cream of the crop,” He responded sarcastically, mouth right next to his superior’s ear fin.

“Shut up…” Eridan huffed, trailing off breathily, “And don’t–”

“Don’t leave markth,” The goldblood interrupted, before he could finish, “You thay the thame damn thing everytime, Ampora.”

“Maybe it’s because I mean it!” 

Sollux scoffed,

“Then why,” He tugged down the collar of Eridan’s shirt, “Do you make no attempt at hiding them?”

“Just hurry up so we can leave,” The highblood hissed, grinding his thighs together desperately.

“Your impatience with everything almotht matcheth my repulthion with you,” The helmsman muttered, his hand casually tracing the outline of Eridan’s bulge straining against his pants.

Sollux groped at the violetblood’s ass,

“We haven’t done this before,” He whispered, a matter-of-face tone replacing the previous cruelty.

The lowblood tugged the other’s pants down under his hips, allowing his bulge to finally spring free. Sollux pumped the bulge sluggishly before wiping the violet slurry across Eridan’s own lips.

The violetblood’s pulse pounded in his ears like an ocean wave, curbing any disgust he would have normally shown. A human miles away could probably hear the frantic thrumming.

With an unforeseen tenderness, one of the goldblood’s bulges slid into the waiting nook. With an instinctive gasp, Eridan’s arm hooked around to hold Sollux’s head next to his.

“Your breath… it’s so warm…” The highblood sighed, nudging against the other’s cheek.

“Unlike your frigid nook.”

Eridan’s face drained of colour as he sputtered awkwardly.

The lowblood rumbled with a chuckle against him,

“It’th not that bad,” He reassured, “Jutht different. Haven’t exactly fucked a highblood, let alone a theadweller, before.”

He grumbled childishly in reply, hands feathered against the wall. The webbing of his fingers stretched thin as his knuckles whitened from the pressure.

“Are you gonna do anything?” The violetblood grunted, the usual edge returning to his voice.

“Do you trutht me?” Sollux asked, barely above a whisper.

“What?” His brow furrowed.

“ _ Do you trutht me? _ ” He repeated testily.

“Is this really the time?” Eridan snapped, wrapping his hand around his bulge to ease the salacious craving.

“I need to know where we thtand!” He barked, hand between Eridan’s shoulder blades as he drew his own hips back.

“No, no, no!” The highblood wept.

“Then anthwer me.”

“Fine,” He huffed, “Please just come closer again.”

Sollux represses a snort at his captain’s sudden clinginess in favour of complying with his wish. In a sudden surge of boldness, the goldblood wrapped his arms around him.

“I don’t want this to be black,” Eridan admitted softly, eyes lidded dreamily.

“Me neither,” The helmsman agreed.

“Then why did you act like that?”

“I jutht knew you’re a whore who’d get off on that. You needed it, anyway. I had to get you thop thomehow. Jeguth knowth what poor thoul you’d harath next.”

“So… you didn’t mean it?”

Sollux hummed noncommittally, his chest vibrating against Eridan’s back.

“Do you thtill want thith?” The goldblood ventured after a moment of contented silence.

“I need to touch you more than I need oxygen,” Eridan breathed, head lolling against Sollux’s shoulder.

The seadweller whimpered as the bulge retreated from his body,

“What–”

But before he could finish his question, Sollux had spun him around to face him.

Eridan flushed deeply upon seeing the intense look in the taller troll’s eyes and realizing he could see his slurry-glazed face.

The lowblood planted a light kiss on his companion’s forehead before raising his hips up to meet his own.

This time, Sollux could watch the look of breathless ecstasy on the violetblood’s face as his nook was filled. Eridan’s eyes scrunched shut and sweat beaded on his hairline as he wrapped his legs around Sollux’s waist.

As much as the goldblood enjoyed basking in his captain’s depraved expressions, he couldn’t resist the desperate scramble for purchase Eridan’s hands clawed against his back. Sollux leaned into his embrace, panting in his finned ear as his hips rolled forward.

“Good boy,” He exhaled, hands running up and down Eridan’s exposed waist.

Eridan gurgled with delight, his nails practically boring into the gray flesh. The lowblood snapped his hips roughly before pecking a tentative kiss on the other’s jawline.

Eyes flickering open and lips slightly parted, Eridan gazed into Sollux’s mismatched eyes. He raised his chin invitingly, body still wracked with throaty groans. With a lazy smile, the goldblood met his lips, forked tongue gingerly prodding forth.

“You’re good to me,” Sollux wheezed as he pulled away. Eridan, eyes wide with desire, immediately looked away. His face couldn’t have gotten any more violet and he wanted desperately to cover it, but that meant sacrificing the grip he had on the lowblood.

“It feelth good, doethn’t it?” Sollux continued, suddenly interested in how flustered his partner was.

Eridan muttered an incomprehensible statement, eyes averted to the ceiling.

“You’ll have to thpeak up, Eri.” His movements greatly slowed as he strained to listen over their mingled laboured breathing.

“I’m close,” The violetblood wailed, bucking his hips harshly.

Sollux lowered the shorter troll to his feet before he, himself, fell to his knees. Eridan gazed down with bleary eyes, chest heaving as he affectionately laced his fingers in the lowblood’s hair.

The goldblood’s long forked tongue ran along the entrance of Eridan’s nook teasingly. He slid the flat of his tongue against the violet bulge, not paying any mind to the slurry painting his already sweat-stained face.

Sollux bore his tongue pumping Eridan’s length toward it as he grinned widely up at him. The highblood’s hands shuffled across his face, masking the agitation adorning his visage.

“You’re cute like thith,” Sollux murmured, “I almotht thouldn’t let you finith.”

Eridan merely whined protest, reaching down to his bulge. The goldblood slapped his hand away.

“I’m more merthiful than you would have been to her,” He commented unexpectedly gravely before quickly hooking one of Eridan’s legs over his shoulder.

The lowblood lapped at his captain’s nook hungrily while continuing to work his bulge. His other hand held the swedweller sturdy against him. Eridan curled against Sollux, writhing and moaning while attempting to keep his balance.

Suddenly, Sollux pulled back with a grunt, heaving for breath. Eridan staggered for stability, moving his leg back to the ground and pressing himself against the wall. Meanwhile, Sollux’s gold bulges wriggled against his thighs, demanding attention.

“We can’t leave a meth!” The helmsman exclaimed, wiping his hand on his pants after wiping his mouth.

“Do we have to… swallow each other’s… slurry?” Eridan asked slowly, uncertain in his words.

“That or…” He glanced down at the violet nook.

The highblood’s jaw tightened and he took a full breath, 

“ _ Okay _ .”

A grin tugged at Sollux’s lips as he stood up and pumped his bulge firmly. He pinned Eridan against the wall with a harsh kiss while lining his bulges up with the dripping nook.

With his nails clawing into Eridan’s thighs, Sollux muttered reassurances in the violetblood’s ear as both his bulges slid inside his nook. In response, Eridan gasped sharply, eyes clenching shut. His hands grasped at the back of the goldblood’s head, forcing him into a silencing kiss.

Both their hearts raced in sync.

“You’re doing perfectly, Eri.”

With frantic movements, Sollux repeatedly snapped his hips into the highblood. Unable to breathe, Eridan broke the kiss with a cry. His head lolled against Sollux’s shoulder as he babbled obscenities.

With a grunt of effort, the helmsman’s final thrust stilled inside Eridan. Sollux groaned throatily, ecstasy dimming the paralyzing fear of being caught.

“Thorry,” He whispered with weary satisfaction as he came down from the immeasurable high.

“Forgettin’ somethin’?” Eridan growled, wiggling his hips.

“Don’t worry, the wait ith worth it.” Sollux beamed, pulling out hastily. He fell to his knees and immediately engulfed the bulge coated in saliva and violet slurry. Eridan bucked his hips feverishly into the warm welcoming mouth. It took no time at all for the tentacle to spurt slurry down Sollux’s throat.

The violetblood went limp, but his companion caught him as he rose to his feet.

“You’re fucked up, Eridan Ampora,” Sollux snorted, “But you’re good when you’re put in your place.”

“Don’t push ya luck…” He grumbled, frowning.

The goldblood pecked kisses across his cheek that he didn’t shy away from.

“Whadda we do wit’her?” Eridan slurred, motioning toward Feferi’s slack body still a heap on the ground.

Sollux shrugged,

“Doethn’t matter ath long ath were outta here. No one needth to know about any of what happened here tonight.”


End file.
